


How Much Longer Until You Break

by mistyegg



Series: Midnight Oil [28]
Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Love Confessions, M/M, Origin of Symmetry Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyegg/pseuds/mistyegg
Summary: Prompt: "I want to turn back the clock to before..."





	How Much Longer Until You Break

**Author's Note:**

> i said i wasn't going to write muse fics but this is my second one so guess who lied to himself
> 
> title from mk ultra by muse

It was just the two of them left alone in the cramped tour bus that night; Chris having taking Kelly out almost immediately after they’d all gotten off stage, still covered in sweat and blood with the hype from the live performance. Matt was still jittering himself, pacing around the little walking space he could manage, trying not to focus on how Dom was shirtless and trying to cool down again.

His friend clicked his tongue. “Sit down, will you? You’re making me sweat more.”   
  
Well, isn’t that a thought… “Can’t. Too much energy.”

Dom sighed, leaning up from his resting position to grab Matt’s hands, yanking him towards him. “I said  _ sit down _ , Matt.”   
  
Matt hesitated at the touch, body flaring up and out of control now that he was restless and already out of breath. He let Dom pull him closer though, and down into his lap, arms wrapping around his stomach with practiced ease. It felt different when there was no sexual connotations to it - something so innocent that Matt hadn’t seen between them for ten years, back when he’d just begun exploring his sexuality, and Dom had walked in on the wrong time. He sighed, something shaky.  ****_"I want to turn back the clock to before..."_  
  
Dom peered over his shoulder. “Uh, what?” Dom has been friends with Matt for long enough now that he could pinpoint what his random outbursts meant. “To when?”   
  
Matt shrugged, suddenly melancholic. “When we were teenagers and just starting out this music thing. You ever think we’d ever get to this point?”   
  
“Touring with an album? Hell no,” Dom laughed, suddenly squeezing Matt. “Y’know we couldn’t have done it without you, Matt. Definitely not me.”   
  
“Ah, but it was you who persuaded me into making original music.”   
  
“Maybe,” Dom hummed. “You wrote it though, and you listened to my stupid ideas. You convinced Chris to play bass for us.”   
  
“Your stupid ideas were brilliant, Howard,” Matt hissed, eyes crinkling with his smile. He giggled. “You had to endure all my shit though, didn’t you… I came up with some wild stuff.”   
  
Dom snorted. “That just makes you our Matt, huh? Y’know we love you, mate.”   
  
Matt tensed, squirming slightly when Dom’s arms become more loose, his hands now firmly gripping his hips. “...I do love you, Bells.”   
  
It sounded different than it's ever sounded. They would never utter such words in a private moment like this; maybe when they were drunk, and it was four am and they had a small gig the next evening, but never so intimate. Never so raw sounding and truthful. “...You mean it?”   
  
Dom’s hands squeezed. “‘Course I do. Now kiss me, you thick idiot.”   
  
Matt giggled again, nerves melting away as he twisted his body, staying in Dom’s lap securely and doing as asked, suddenly more electrifying than it’s ever felt between them.


End file.
